The present invention relates to the field of optics, including, more particularly, to an optical instrument and its fabrication.
Optical devices are found in a wide variety of devices ranging from cameras to laser systems. Optical devices process light waves and can be used to enhance an image for viewing, analyze the properties of light and other materials, determine a particular characteristic or property of a material, and make measurements—just to name a few examples.
A specific type of optical device is a beam splitter. A beam splitter is a device which splits a beam of light. Beam splitters are common components in metrology and process control including laser systems, inspection systems, fluorescence applications, optical interferometry, life science, and semiconductor instrumentation. In particular, beam splitters have applications in deep ultraviolet (DUV) illumination systems. Such systems can be used for wafer defect and surface quality inspection.
There is an ever increasing demand for precision optical equipment that offers better performance and more features, but can also be cost-effectively produced. There is a need to provide systems and techniques to produce a beam splitter with a focusing lens with a common surface in contact both for space constraints and for accuracy of alignment.